Investigation of juvenile hypertension is being carried out. Specifically, hormonal factors in childhood hypertension are being defined. Hypertensive children have been classified into two groups; 1) ACTH stimulable hypertension and 2) non-stimulable hypertension. In the ACTH stimulable group, a specific adrenal steroid capable of raising blood pressure is being sought. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Growth in children with renal failure, J.E. Lewy, and M.I. New, Am. J. Medicine, 48: 65, 1975. Elevated urinary testosterone and androstanediol in precocious adrenarche, Y. Doberne, L.S. Levine, and M. I. New, Pediatric Research 9: 794-797, 1975.